


Diamonds won't Save her Life

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, diamonds are a girl's best friend, but they cannot save her life.</p><p>(Based off of Moulin Rouge the movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds won't Save her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah sorry not sorry.

The boy in the tattered red sweater with the strange crimson eyes that looked wild and bright even though they were accompanied by heavy, dark bags that marked him as a sleepless boy. He dragged his bare feet along the cobblestone streets, ignoring the guards marching and running in small troups, they ignored him. He was barely a whisp of a boy, thin and tall and lanky for a young man of his age, turning seventeen that year. Not that he acted like it. In fact, Kan had always been rather mature for his age group. Maybe that was why he’d never seemed to fit in.

When he’d been in school, the young Vantas had spoken more than most were willing to hear, to the point of being called annoying and overbearing, even. He never understood this. His upcoming birthday didn’t matter because in his mind, Kankri Vantas had been seventeen for at least five years. And also of course because what does a birthday matter with no presents?

That was going to change, this year. Seventeen was still young. Kankri had plenty of time. He was planning on saving up to see the newest show in the nearby theatre. He'd been saving up by playing his guitar, and gained at least a quarter a day. That added up with the occasional uncounted outlier of twenty dollars or the like. Overall, he'd finally saved up enough and was ready to buy his ticket. The silent boy was all giddy and excited; all he needed to do was play for one more day. One more. He was so near his goal he could feel it in his bones, which were basically all he was. Kankri was all goals and bones and brains with his guitar, the only few things that kept him going.

So, the boy posted at his usual spot, sighing, setting his guitar case down and unlatching it before taking a moment to pluck the strings to his trained ear and tune. He struck a few chords until they sounded absolutely impeccable, and then a few more. Slowly but surely Kankri began to play. He sounded modest and quiet, but was loud enough to be heard over the quiet whisper of street life. One more day. He spun a colorful quilt of notes, really tasting the lyrics on his tongue before breathing them into the world. A few stopped to listen, and then more. His voice was sweet and luring; who wouldn't want to listen? 

A small crowd had accumulated by this point, and Kankri was eccstatic with the amount of money he was receiving. Maybe he'd even have extra for the act he was going to be attending.

Later that very night, Kankri had put on the best clothing he owned, a worn suit he'd had a friend re-hem for him. A matching hat threatened to tame his curly reddish-brown hair. He walked like a nobleman, and spoke the same. He figured that would be enough to get him in. He smiled graciously as he approached the glass, behind which sat a badly-shaven overweight man who's suit looked like it was about to pop. 

"Money?" The man asked rather greedily, and when Kan chirped a positive answer and handed the man his dollars, he received his tickets and entered the theatre.

Inside of the theatre, men and ladies chatted over wine and din, but Kankri had no interest in that. Kankri just found himself a seat among some of his less unfortunate street friends who'd also been able to afford the show, and waited.

Soon, the blue lights darkened to nothing. The room was pitch black for a moment and the chatter immediately died down. Just as quickly as the darkness showed itself, it was sliced gracefully by a silver light in the blackness, luminating the youthful face of a clearly beautiful women. With skin as pale as snow and hair like redwood, the actress descended on a floral swing. Her dress was long and very eye-catching, what with its shiny, colorless, diamond-bedazzled material, but it was easy to tell that most attention was focused on the low neckline of the dress and the slit up the side, perfectly following the line of her left leg. Her hair was all done curled and perfect, and the swing moved down just a bit more until she hung between the ceiling and too-eager crowd. Kankri was just slightly admiring how her dress hugged the actress' figure when oh god that's his best friend.

That was Porrim Mayram, no doubt about it. They'd been great friends during high-school, but had lost contact in later and darker years. Porrim had gone off to achieve her dream and here she was. Not exactly what she had wanted, but hey, she was still young. She had time. She would get there eventually.

If all attention wasn't focused on this mysterious glistening woman with the dark hat covering her face, well, it was when she tossed the hat to the crowd, and music started playing, and she put on a show. This was no burlesque, this was a quality theatre show, with dancers and such, only that sweet and smooth voice was his best friends'. Her voice was gorgeous, with the hint of her slight British accent to brighten her singing. The swing descended to the ground during a pause in her singing, a solo for the musicians playing lively and loud. She danced and laughed and had fun, and even made a visit to Kankri's table, leaving a kiss on one of his friends' cheeks. 

Soon she started up her lyrics again, sitting back on the swing and rising into the air, being lifted, where she sang more, but too soon was she finished, and obviously she was singing the final notes. She slowed and paused dramatically, but when the girl went to hit the final note, she coughed and sputtered, and everything seemed to crash down. The crowd gasped collectively when she swung back and fell, at least fifty feet.

Much to the surprise of everybody, she was caught by a rather strong man and carried back to a dressing room. Everybody went back to their conversations, but Kankri couldn't even try. He was too worried about his friend. She had to be okay. He had to know. So, he excused himself from the table and stood, going back to the room and discreetly entering. 

At the sight of a stranger entering her room, of course poor Porrim tried to scream, but her voice just cracked uselessly. "Shhh, no, Porrim, hush, it's me," Kankri assured her quickly, holding a hand out as if to prove it. The girl stared at his hand before taking it in between hers and smiling a bit at him. "I didn't expect to see you here," she said, and they spoke for a long, long while. Eventually, Porrim had to head back to her room. Kankri was invited and accepted to come with, and Porrim got changed out of what looked like a horridly uncomfortable corset, and into some better pajamas, and she sat by the pillows of the bed. In turn, Kankri sat at the end of the bed and they talked through a longer while, just chatting and maybe flirting a little, making up for lost time.


End file.
